The prior art discloses vehicle seats of this type which provide damping and/or suspension of the vehicle seat relative to a vehicle body by means of a pneumatic spring apparatus. If the vehicle seat deflects, the volume of the pneumatic spring changes, it being possible to compensate for this difference in volume by means of a control apparatus and preferably an air cell or another air supply.
These variant of the seat stabilization by supplying and removing air from a pneumatic spring are, however, relatively ineffective, since first deflection has to be detected and, on the basis of this, a volume to be changed has to be determined and then, on the basis of this, this difference in volume is compensated for by means of a control apparatus.